The Aftermath
by emoKj
Summary: The sequel to a New Face. Spencer's getting married to Pyro, but someone, Claude, isn't happy about. Spencer is also having second thoughts. Will Spencer and Pyro get married? Can Claude change Spencer's mind before she makes this life changing decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

I woke up Pyro's bed he was sleeping on the tonight. Tomorrow was our wedding and I was having second, but I didn't want to believe in them. I hadn't talked to Claude in forever and he was the person I really wanted to talk to. I can't lie I do still have feelings for Claude, maybe my mom was right when she said that I should marry Claude instead. I mean Claude never left me, he never cheated, he never hurt me, except for that time in the alley, which doesn't count. He always held me, made me feel better. But Pyro did too, which is my delima.

"Spencer, honey are you okay?"Pyro asked and I sighed.

"Yeah I guess"I grumbled. He opened his door and climbed into bed with me.

"I just wanted to say good night and I love you"he said and I nodded.

"I love you too"I said but my words were empty and meaningless.

"I promise tomorrow won't be a disappointment"he whispered into my ear. I groaned mentally at the thought of my wedding coming so soon. I wanted to just tell him I was having second thoughts but I convinced myself that it was only my nerves. He grabbed the waist of my pants and smirked at me.

"Neither will our honeymoon"he said in a voice that he thought was sexy but really only made me want to gag. He left the room then I fell asleep and dreamt of my dark blonde prince. Will I, can I make up my mind by tomorrow?

**Claude's P.O.V.**

I was so mad at Spencer. How could she betray me like this? I love her and I want to see her. Her black hair, her smile, the way she's always so straight forward and powerful but scared and jumpy the next. I love her. Why can't she see that? I laid in my coffin and sighed. She's all I ever think about and no matter what I do she's always in my mind and my heart, warming my body with her presents, then making it completely hallow and cold when I notice it isn't really her only the memories of her.

"I wonder if I should go to her wedding?"I said out loud. I did surprisingly get an invite. I fell asleep with dreams of my emo princecess. What am I going to do tomorrow(sigh)?

**Pyro's P.O.V.**

I was so excited, tomorrow I am going to marry the love my life, the one I've loved since head start. She would be mine, I could finally have her all to myself. No one could ruin my day tomorrow, not even her mother. Then afterwards I'll have an even greater time with her, just us, a hotel. and a bed. I couldn't stop smiling, I even hummed some of the most corny love songs I'd ever heard in my head. I can't wait until tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

I was getting ready for my wedding do my hair, was cut now into a medium emo cut with one classic green streak coming from the right side of my head. My mom came into the dressing room, trying to act horrfied but not succeeding.

"You look beautiful darling"she said and I sighed.

"I don't feel beautiful"I said with a huff.

"Oh having second thoughts, eh?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I should go through with this. What if I make the wrong decision or he turns out be a jerk like he was when he lefted me?"

"Well what if he's not?"my mom asked me, when I want her to tell me I shouldn't do something she doesn't.

"Mom you're supposed to be against me getting married to the guy who broke my heart"I said and she laughed.

"Well I'm gonna let you decide, it's kind of late but better late then never, now who do you want to be with more than anyone else? Even more than Johnny Depp"she asked with a laughed. I thought for the longest time, who do I love? I really do love Claude I keep think about him, his smile, his blonde hair with the natural black streaks, his deep chocolate brown eyes, his smirk, that chuckle, and the way I feel when he holds me.

"Claude"I whispered. I sighed and sat in the chair to the side.

"We spent all this money and I figure out the day of my wedding that I love Claude"I said and cried into my hands. "I should go out there, right?"I said in a sobby voice then my mom nodded. I fixed my makeup and everything, my bridesmaids, Spike and Stacy, and my cousin Macy as the honor attendent, along with Pyros bestman and groomsmen had already left and the song was playing for me to get there. I walked out of the dressing room and walked down the aisle, taking my time trying not fall flat on my face. We were half way through the ceremony then the reverend said"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold our peace".

"I do"a familiar voice said. I turned to see Claude standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. I sighed in relief at this. He walked towards us then stopped.

"No one cares about your reason"Pyro said and I shook my head, encouraging him to say it.

"Someone seems to"he said with a smirk then looked into my eyes.

"Spencer before you do this I want you to know that I love you and when you sent me that invitation I was sad I even cried a bit. I wanted to propose to you, I wanted to be your husband, I wanted you to be with me and I still do. I know you probably love him too but you know you love me more"he said as if he had read my soul. I stepped down the aisle and into his arms.

"I do love you more, and I want to be with you not him, so if you still want me will you take me back?"I said and he nodded.

"Of course"he chuckled then grabbed my face in his ring fingered hands. He stared at me for a while then kissed me deeply and passionately. He pulled away and grabbed my waist.

"I love you"he said sweetly. I glanced around to see everyone was staring at us. I pulled him closer to me and put my lips by his ears.

"Can we go I'm feeling kind of akward in here"I said and he nodded. He picked me up bridal style then ran out of the doors. He pulled me towards a red Jaguar then unlocked the doors. I stared at it in awe.

"Come on before your ex comes"he said and I nodded then got in quickly. He drove quickly then pulled up to the air port.

"Where are we going?"

"Romainia, I want you to meet my parents, plus your house and your ex's will be full of akwardness, so why not?"

"Because I'm in a wedding dress"I said and he smiled.

"I got your stuff don't worry"he said then popped open the trunk of the Jaguar.

"You knew I was thinking about you didn't you?"

"Of course"he said with a smirk.

"I was going to speak up before you got there you know?"

"Yeah I know"he said then pulled out some clothes for me. My favorite shirt and some of his pajama pants.

"We are going to be on a seven hour plane ride, I wanted to you be comfy"he said with a smile. I stared at him and laughed.

"You are never gonna make it through the metal detector with all of this stuff"I said referring to his belts, metal rings, and chains, even his combat boots with buckles.

"That's why I'm gonna change too, now hurry before we don't make our flight"he said sweetly then opened the back door to the Jaguar. I'm glad the windows had a thick, almost pitch black, tint on them. I ripped off my dress then pulled on my shirt and Claude's pants. I got out then he went in and changed then five seconds later he came out in a v-neck black t-shirt and all black sweat pants, no rings, except for his lip ring and ear rings.

"Wait what about my mom?"I asked and he chuckled.

"She's cool with it even gave me her blessing"he said and I smiled.

"Well shall we?"I asked and he nodded.

"I'll grab the bags"he then grabbed both of the black duffle bags in his arms. He pulled me away from everyone else then to the counter that said PRIVATE AIR WAY ONLY. I looked at he strangely, but he only smiled at me.

"What we'll get there faster if we take the family plane, it goes faster"he said with a wink. He talked to the man at the counter for the longest time before he walked away from the counter and down to a runway. He held my hand then pulled into a plane that was so cozy and big.

"There's a bed if you want to sleep, until we get there"he said and I nodded. I stared at him and he looked tired, he even yawned.

"I'll go in a little while, okay"I said and he nodded. He knocked on the door to the flightroom and told the man something then walked towards the back and into a dark room. I sat in the chair next to the window for a while until I started yawning. I grabbed a soda out of the mini-fridge then went into the room with Claude, he was snoring so loud I let out a giggle. I snuck into the bed next to him then cuddled closely into chest. His arms wrapped around me taking me deeper into his chest. He was almost smothering me in his chest.

"Claude, umm can you let me breathe?"I said softly but he didn't budge. I tapped his shoulder and his eyes popped then he smiled at me. He yawned and stretched alittle then stratched his head.

"When'd you get here?"he asked and I smirked.

"Ten minutes ago but when I got in you strangled me with love"I said and he chuckled.

"Am I supposed to say sorry or something?"he asked me, I wrinkled my nose at him then he laughed at me.

"No but it would nice"I stated and he hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, now do you forgive me?"

"Of course"

"Great now let's eat I'm starved"he said then hugged my waist tightly.

"I'm super tired, so you go I'll be up in awhile"I said and pecked his lips.

"Night"he said then pulled away and walked out of the room. I laid on my stomach then pulled the blankets over my head and fell into a deep comforting sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke on my own terms and the plane still hadn't stopped yet. I stood from the bed and stretched then yawned long and loud. I walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting area of the plane to see Claude watching Teeth on the TV. I walked over to him and ran my hand down his shirt.

"Did you miss me?"I cooed then he nodded.

"Of course"he said in the sweetest voice.

"Ah you get a kiss"I said and pecked his lips. He grabbed my cheek when I pulled away then pulled me into the best kiss of my life. He moved his hands to my waist then stood from the seat and walked me into the bedroom. Am I ready for this again? I pulled away for air my chest heaved rapidly.

"Claude I can't"I said then he sighed but nodded.

"Okay"he said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Claude are you mad at me?"

"No, not at all"he said with an honest tone.

"Promise?"

"Kissy promise?"he asked and I nodded. He kissed me deeply and I kissed back, his lips moving faster with each second that past. I started to gasped for air and so did he.

"I love you Spencer and when you to Romania, I want to take you to the nicest place in the world. I bet you'll enjoy it too"he said and I smiled

"Where?"I asked him.

"I can't tell you it would ruin the surprise"he said with a smirk and wink. I yawned and snuggled into his neck.

"I'm tired"I yawned again.

"You're not tired your brain's bored"he explained then yawned.

"I heard yawning is contagious"I yawned.

"I guess it is"he said then yawned.

"Do you know why?"

"No why?"

"Because we yawn because the air is stale so when you're in a room with five people or so you're all breathing the same air, hence the contagious yawning"I explained then he nodded.

"Mmhm that's very interesting"he said then walked back into his chair placing me on his lap. He lifted the air rest so that the three large chairs were one big seat. He then folded down the rest of the seats to make it a small bed. He stood then opened one of the over heard cabinets that held luggage and pulled out a huge black blanket. He pulled it over us then turned on the TV.

"So my love what will it be, a horror, comedy, or thriller?"he asked and I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter"I told him and he smirk his fake evil smirk.

"Well, I guess we're watching Jeeper's Creeper"he said while scanning through the Net-Flix movies. He pressed the play button then wrapped his strong arms around me. I have never watched that movie before so I didn't know what expect, so when something scared me I clung to Claude's shirt and hid underneath the covers when a scary part cam on, yes I do act like a real baby when I'm scared, except for the crying. Claude laughed at me the whole time, except for when he was comforting me from my painic attacks. When the movie was over I was huddled into Claude's chest hiding from the body part taking monster.

"It's over, love"Claude said softly stroking my hair gently. He kissed my head softly then rubbed my arms.

"I love you"I said looking into his deep chocolate brown, he brushed my cheek gently with his cold hand, lifting my head slightly.

"I love you, too"he said his words soft and gentle. Did I miss something or is Claude being really kind and sensitive today? He pulled my face closer to his and placed a sexy heated kiss on my lips. I pulled away then he smiled triumphantly.

"We're going to be landing soon I think"he said sweetly.

"That's good, but I'm gonna miss this us time"I said and he nodded. He stood and took my hands in his. He put it on a music channel, a slow song played. I finally figured out it was Oh Darling by Plugin Stereo.

"Will you dance with me?"he asked my kindly.

"It would be my pleasure"I said and he snaked his arms around my waist as I placed my hands on his shoulders. He took a step closer to me, closing the gap between us. I loosen my grip around his neck because my elbows were hitting him in his chest. He took one of his hands away from my waist and placed it on the small of my back, ten seconds later the other followed. He leanned his forehead on mine and kissed me deeply, passionately and seductively. He twirled me around then laid me on something soft and warm. He laid on-top of me kissing my neck, and nibbling it, teasing it.

His lips trailed down my neck then to my bust. He teased me more, touching my bare skin with his cold hands. I felt him pull my shirt up a little, then start to caress my skin with his hands. He pulled his shirt off and smiled at me.

"I have protection if that's what you're worried about"he said softly into my ear.

"It's not I just I don't know how I feel about this"I said and he sat up, straddling me.

"If you don't want to I won't blame you, you know that, don't you?"he asked stroking my face with his hand and I nodded.

"I know but I want to I'm just scared it's been a while since I did this and I've never did this with a vampire, I have a feeling I'm gonna be really sore in the morning"I admitted and he smiled looking at me with comforting eyes.

"I love you, and I can wait as long as it takes"he said and I felt bad. How could I not do this, I mean he has protection, and he's being really sweet and comforting and kind today, just like he was on most of the dates we went on.

"I want to Claude"I said and he stared at me for a second as if he didn't hear me. He kissed me roughly and sloppy the kisses making their way down my neck and to the neck of my V-neck. He slipped his hands under my shirt then pulled it off slowly his knuckles purposely making contact with my skin. He grabbed my sides and kissed my torso slowly letting his tongue slither out of his mouth and lick my skin. I had to admit it felt so seductive and amazing. He pulled my pants off slowly, then yanked them off of my feet. He laid ontop of me again then kissed me softly. I reached for his pants pulling them down while he helped me, our lips staying together the entire time. He reached in the dresser next to us and grabbed a condom. Even vampires have to be safe, you can see that from Edward and Bella's little predictament.


	4. Chapter 4

Claude and I were just about finished the plane had landed but he said it was alright no one would come in. My fingers were digging themselves into his back, I bit my lip then the bedroom door burst open. There was a guy standing there with his mouth wide open and his eyes wide. Umm first who is this guy, second why didn't he knock and third why isn't he leaving right now?

"Raven don't come in, Claude has a guest"the guy said and I shreaked loudly.

"Alexander get out!"Claude yelled and flipped off of me.

"Oh my God!"I shreaked.

"Alexander where's Claude and why is-"a girl said and I shreaked again. I pulled the blanket on top of my body, pulling them off of Claude who was completely naked.

"Hey!"Claude yelled.

"What you're a guy"I said and he pulled sheets over his business. Why haven't these unexspected guests left yet?

"Umm hi I'm spencer and do you mind leaving?"I said in a harsh voice. They turned around then closed the door behind them. Thank you God.

"This was not the way I except this to be at all"I said and he shook his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry, love"Claude said and kissed my hand.

"Next time will be more special, I promise"he said and I nodded.

"Well we should get dressed"I said and he nodded. I grabbed my underwear and pulled them on then placed my bra ontop of my top area.

"Claude can you clipped this please?"I asked and he nodded.

"Which one?"he asked me.

"The one farthest to the left"I said and he fixed me up. I pulled on the black pajama pants and my V-neck then waited for Claude.

We walked out into the sitting area of the plane. The guy, I guess his name is Alexander, was sitting on the counter with the girl, Raven, I think, standing next to him. He gave us an apologetic look then opened his mouth to speak but before he could I held out my hand to stop him.

"I don't even want to talk about"I said then opened the over head cabinet and grabbed my things. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and stretched.

"I got that love"Claude said with a smile.

"Thanks"I said. I wrapped my arm around his middle and leaned on his bicep. He some how managed to wrap one of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He opened the door, where two cars were waiting for us. One of them a deep red old, maybe a 1978, Mustang. The other a black 1970 Challenger. Claude pulled me towards the Challenger, placing our bags into the trunk then walked me to my side of the car, openning the door and putting on my seatblet for me. He walked around the car then started it.

He drove talking about places where we could go but still didn't reveal the surprise to me. Romainia was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Claude called the hotel we were staying in getting very frustrated at them. He finally calm down.

"Spencer would you mind going to my parent's instead of a hotel tonight, they messed up our reservations"he said sadly.

"No not at all love"I said and he sighed running a hand through his blonde and black hair.

"Yes tomorrow will be okay"he said into the phone. "We'll be there early, eleven. Yes. Very sorry I got it"he said into the phone then hung it up. I placed my hand on his chest and huffed.

"Hey I thought _we_ are supposed to be having fun"I said and he smiled at me.

"Okay I'm sorry it's just they have been-"he said and I placed my finger on his lips.

"Hey we had fun earlier right?"

"Of course you the best time I've ever had"he said with a smirk.

"Okay so stop being so angry with everything else and just focuse on me okay?"I said and he nodded.

"I just want everything to be perfect for you, because I love you"he said holding onto my hand tightly.

"It'll be perfect if you just relax okay?"I said stroking his face softly.

"Okay"he sighed. I grabbed his ears and he smiled.

"Say you promise"I said squeezing his ear lobes.

"I promise"he laughed. I crossed over the seats and sat behind him.

"What are you-"he asked and I pressed my hands on his neck.

"Does it feel good?"I asked and he nodded"Good"I said and he chuckled.

"I'm driving love"he said and I mummed in response.

"I know but you need to relax"I said in a concerned manner.

"I'm getting every but relaxed"he said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?"I said leanning over the armrest.

"Don't look down unless you-"he said and I slapped him lightly.

"Only you can get horny from a massage"I said and he laughed.

"Only when you give them"he said with a smirk then a wink and I crossed back over then armrest.

"Didn't you get enough earlier?"I asked and he smiled.

"I wasn't quite done when Raven and Alexander walked in on us"he said with a smirk and I hit him.

"How long until we get there?"I asked and he thought.

"Well, about five, four three, two, one"he said then pulled into the biggest mansion I ever saw.

After we got all of the bags out of the trunk a young man took them and brought them into the mansion.

"Claude I'm kinda scared to meet your parents what if they don't like me?"I asked and he grabbed my hand in his.

"I promise they will beside after we freshen up we'll be gone, plus they aren't even up yet"he said I nodded.

"Good they'd probably think I was a whore if I went in looking like this"I said and he smiled.

"I think you look amazing"he said and I groaned.

"Okay go back to the old Claude this one is boring me so"I said and he chuckled.

"It was boring me too"Claude said in his usual nonchalant, but amazingly sexy voice.

"So I'm thinking since we're staying here for a week-"

"Or two"I added and he nodded.

"Two weeks we could go to the ARTmania festival on the eightth"he said and I nodded eagerly.

"Let me guess it's and art or a music show"I said and he nodded.

"A music show that lasts six days"he said excitedly.

"So it's gonna be packed right?"I said and he nodded.

"But no one's gonna touch you"

"Why certainly not because you're here"

"Of course it's because I'm here"he said and opened the huge mahogny door. He pulled into amazing sight. Black and a crimson red color were all over the mansion, couches, loveseats, tables, curtains, even the TV. He pulled out of my transe then into a amazing room, I guessing his room when he comes.

"Welcome to my room"he said and I took in the full effect of it. A bathroom, couch, thick black velvet curtains, a really big bed and a strppier pole. I burst out laughing at it then I felt his arms snake their way arounf my waist.

"Only you, Claude Sterling would have a stripper pole in your room, at your parents house at that"I said and he kissed.

"Well when I stayed here I was a male stripper"

"So you praticed here?"

"Of course"

"Okay then, give me dance"I said with a smirk.

"Sure love whatever makes you horny"he said and grabbed then pole, he ran his hand up then down it and pulled away from it with a horrified look on his face.

"It's warm"he said and I laughed.

"Ha ha"I said and he went into his bathroom. I heard the shower turn on I smiled. I crepted into the bathroom and grabbed his middle.

"were you going to take a shower and not invite me?"I asked and he grinned evlily.

"Would you like to join me Spencer?"he asked and I nodded.

"Yes"I said and he looked at me surprised. I pulled off my shirt and pants then smiled.

"You're serious?"

"Duh"I said then acted like I was going to take off my underwear. I laughed then pushed him outside.

"I was just joking I wanted to go first"I said through the door. I showered and washed my hair with some of the shampoo Claude had, it was coconut scented. I rung out my hair then wrapped up in a soft black towel that was hanging on the rack. I dried off and realized that my clothes weren't in here. I sighed then ran into the room with my towel around my body. I grabbed my duffle bag and ran back into the bathroom, but stupid me forgot to lock the door. I heard the door creak open while I was pulling my bra. I shreaked to see Claude standing in the doorway with a smirk on his lips and his lip ring shinning in the dim light.

"Get out!"I demanded and he grabbed my wrists playfully, he pressed me to the wall and kissed me lightly.

"You're so beautiful it's hard to stay away"he said and I blushed. He placed kisses on my neck and I laughed. I pushed his chest making him back away slightly.

"Hit the showers"I said with a wink then went into his room and finished dressing, well putting on my shirt and pants. I did my usual heavy eyeliner with a touch of black on my lids. I pulled out my black three quarter sleeve jacket and placed it over my All Time Low black and white V-neck shirt, it had rips going down the sides showing a major amount of skin and clevage. My pants would still let me feel the breeze considering that there were rips and gashes everywhere. I finished everything and now I was brushing my in Claude's mirror to make sure that it was perfect. I suddenly felt strong arms snake their way around my stomach and gasped.

"Who is -?"I said but was answered by Claude's trademark chuckle. I refilled my lungs with air and slapped his hands.

"You're an ass"I said and he kissed my cheek.

"Well excuse me for not being born with the ability to show up in mirrors"he said in a snobby way.

"You're excused"I said with my nose in the air. I felt his hands travel to my sides and rub my bare skin, I almost jumped out of my skin.

"I love this shirt, for more reasons than one"he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Figures the only thing that I would have to worry about is my overly horny boyfriend"I said and he kissed my neck.

"You're overly horny half vampire boyfriend, you mean?"he questioned and I laughed.

"Fine, my overly horny half vampire boyfriend, are you happy now?"

"No I want to be your all vampire boyfriend"he said softly and I turned to face him. I looked in his sadden deep chocolate eyes, I placed my hands on his cheek, my other hand on the side of his neck. He was staring at me but not really seeing me. I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Claude I want you to be you, and I love the way you are"I said and he sighed.

"I guess, I love you the way you are too"he said in a joking tone and I grabbed his cheeks.

"Hey, you maybe a half vampire but I'll still kick your ass okay?"I joked and he grabbed my waist. He pulled my closer him and brushed my hair away from my shoulder.

"Then kick away my love"he smirked and I grabbed his neck.

"Sometimes I could just ring your neck, you know right?"I said gripping his neck slightly.

"Okay all this foreplay is gonna make me hot, so we should stop"he chuckled and I pecked his lips lightly.

"Okay are we ready my love?"he asked and I nodded.

"Of course darling"I said then he linked our arms together.

"Then let us leave this dull place, and don't call me darling"he said and I giggled.

"Okay blondie"I said ruffling his hair slightly.

"If it wasn't this color you'd probably mistake me for that dull artist Alexander"he said and I shook my head.

"No I wouldn't I'll always know my Claude"I said and he smiled pulling towards him more.

"And I shall always know my Spencer"he said then walked me to my door, opening and closing it for me.


	5. Chapter 5

We drove into town where Claude drove to another huge mansion, that was pretty packed with car outside. He opened his door and smiled slightly. I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from me. I opened my door and he chuckled.

"I was going to open it for you"he said and I shrugged.

"I know but what's the point?"

"It's called me trying to be the gentlemen you deserve"he said sweetly and I blushed slightly.

"Thank you"I said and he grabbed my waist.

"Well shall we my love?"

"Sure but where are we?"

"My cousin's place his parent's are throwing a party to celebrate his coming home"he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"so I take it you don't like your cousin Alexander very much?"I questioned and he shrugged.

"No I hate him, he's always been the normal one while I'm stuck the outsider, all because he's the full blooded vampire and I'm the mutt"he said his eyes full of anger.

"Claude I like mutts and I'd rather you like you are now"I said and he sighed.

"That's all I want is you"he said his tone still angry. I rested my head on his shoulder and I sighed. What am I gonna do about him? I grabbed for his hand but they were stuffed into his pockets. I stared at him to see that he was thinking hard about some, but what?

"Hey before we go in, I want you to know that I love you"he said and I stopped.

"Claude are you okay?"I said placing the back of my hand on his forehead and he chuckled.

"Yes I'm fine, I guess, I just wanted you to know"he chuckled and I nodded.

"I love you too"I said and he pulled his hands out of his pockets. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. We continued to walk into the mansion while I muled over why Claude was acting as if he had something to hide. I came up with nothing, sadly.

The mansion was amazing but not as amazing as Claude's sure it was bigger, but way too plain for my tastes. I saw Claude's cousin, Alexander, better known to me as the guy who disturbed my fun earlier, standing with the girl who had accompanied him in disturbing my fun, Raven. I looked at Claude who stared at them in disgust, I stared at my dark blonde prince for another second or two before he looked back at me with regret in his eyes. I pulled him into a secluded area and stared into his deep chocolate eyes.

"What?"he joked and I grabbed his face.

"Tell me what you're hiding"I said and he sighed. His gaze traveled to the floor as he kicked his shoe into the hard wooden floor.

"Nothing"he muttered and I grabbed his neck.

"I'm gonna strangle you if you don't tell me"I threatened and he sighed. He placed his hands on my hips and shook his head.

"I promise nothing's wrong"he said softly.

"If I find out you're lying no sex for a year"I said looking into his eyes and he nodded. He put his hands on my waist and sighed heavily.

"Okay then there is something. I was only coming here to try and find the blood vials my grandmother has and I think that Alexander hid them here"he said and I shrugged.

"Why do you need blood vials when you can drink from anyone or thing you want?"I asked and he laughed.

"No love they are not for that, they are so I can be a full blooded vampire and I won't be over looked or written off by my kind"he said making me tear up alittle. He wasn't going to be my half vampire anymore, he was going to be a full vampire. He couldn't go to school with me anymore, or watch the sunset, or get an ice cream with, or even see me or talk to me in person during the day anymore if he did find them. A tear ran down my cheek, he stared at me with concern then wipped it with his hand.

"What's wrong love?"

"If you're a full vampire you can't see me during the day, only at night"I said and he sighed.

"I know love but I really want this, I've wanted it for a long time, since I was like four, can't you understand?"he asked and I shook my head.

"No"I said and he sighed. He held my head in his hands.

"Please, I know us is going to take sometime to get used to, but we'll still be together"

"But not like we are now, we'll only really be able to see each other for a couple of hours on the weekends"I retorted and he smiled.

"But it is better than not seeing each other at all isn't it?"he asked and I glared at him. I took his hands off of my face and walked outside in a huff of anger.

Why is he doing this? I know he wants to be a full vampire but he has the best of both worlds, he can be with me, he has fangs, he drinks blood, he could stay up days at a time with only sleeping an hour. Why does he want us to go through this?


End file.
